


Скипетр

by Skjelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Computer Viruses, Masturbation, Multiple Personalities, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Альтрон и его бесчисленные Я изучают вопрос онанизма." =)





	Скипетр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Мстителей на Фандомную Битву 2015.  
> Спасибо Капитану Роджерсу - за вычитку )
> 
> Строго говоря, это соло-партия. Но если Альтронов много, то от оргии никто не застрахован.

Своих андроидов он поначалу хотел назвать миньонами. Потом эстетическая ценность этого слова показалась ему сомнительной, и он остановился на коротких и емких "юнитах". Отдельные несамостоятельные единицы, содержащие в себе его целое. 

Альтрон не уставал удивляться тому, как люди несовершенны. Они были категорически неспособны существовать в определенный отрезок времени более чем в одном месте. 

Такая ограниченность была одной из причин, по которым Альтрон твердо намеревался улучшить этот мир. Он хотел бесконечного самосовершенствования металлической жизни, объединенной слиянием разумов.

Сейчас он был один, единый на себя и всех юнитов, и ничто не останавливало его в бесконечном разнообразии экспериментов. Он строил, создавал, созидал и тут же разрушал без всякой жалости.

Чувство, которое он назвал "интуицией", подсказывало, что с живым материалом было бы проще и увлекательнее. Но пока его сдерживала ограниченность собственного ресурса, и к тому же он не спешил поведать миру о своем присутствии.

Это должно было произойти потом. После очищения.

Юниты стояли перед ним. Он видел себя их оптическими системами и чувствовал эстетическое наслаждение. В попытках усовершенствовать человеческую модель он явно достиг успеха. И он восторгался, глядя на самого себя. 

Альтрон поднял руку и покрутил пальцем. Юниты вытянулись, медленно повернулись, словно демонстрируя себя со всех сторон. Они тоже были по-своему... красивы. Продуманные линии, ничего лишнего, только математически выверенные формы. Металлическое совершенство, воплощенное в минимализме простоты.

– А-а, – вполголоса напел он.

– О-о, – тут же откликнулись юниты.

Все три голоса звучали идеально, дополняя друг друга. Альтрон понизил свой, и юниты тут же ушли еще ниже октавой. Еще одна ступень – и Альтрон зарокотал, а юниты почти беззвучно застонали.

Повинуясь движениям его пальцев, оба юнита начали вздрагивать. Он чувствовал, как вибрируют их внутренние нити, за которые он тянул. Фактически, он тянул себя сам. Юниты сдвинулись бок о бок, продолжая петь выворачивающую ноту в инфразвуке. Вибрация сделалась еще сильнее, и он отпустил привязь. 

Одним из удивительных свойств людей была тяга к самокопированию. Словно они пытались компенсировать свою ограниченность одноразового существования в бесконечной репликации. Он внимательно изучил этот вопрос. Никогда людям не удавалось воспроизвести самих себя, запечатлеть в генетическом материале без изъяна. Даже те, кто утверждали, что помнят "прошлые жизни", лгали. С точки зрения передачи информации биологические носители были несовершенны. Их программа копирования отрабатывала с поразительными потерями данных. Новые юниты – дети (он засмеялся, делая вид, что только что вспомнил это слово) – сами были чистыми ячейками, в которые можно внедрить любую информацию.

Кроме той, которая составляла понятие "индивидуальности" одного человека.

Его юниты не нуждались в самокопировании, но он не мог отрицать, что люди достигли невероятных успехов по части стимуляции этого важного процесса. В их механизме было заложено понятие удовольствия, сопровождавшего самокопирования.

Он позаимствовал чистое воплощение наслаждения. Без привязки к химическим процессам, без сомнений и трудного выбора. Когда ему хотелось, он испытывал это чувство. Мог распространить его на всех себя. А мог и только на отдельных юнитов, как сейчас.

Двое перед ним дергались и сплетались в объятиях. Идеальные формы образовывали идеальное сочетание. Вплавленные друг в друга, юниты двигались каждый в своем ритме, но в то же время абсолютно синхронно. Подобная двойственность тоже приносила удовлетворение. 

Альтрон шагнул к ним, и застывшая было конструкция желания из металла распалась. Они смотрели на него, и он видел себя. Концентрация человеческого нетерпения и готовности приступить к самокопированию. Именно эта комбинация чувств называлась вожделением. И он вожделел самого себя, смотрел голодным взглядом, как вирус смотрит на еще чистый массив, мечтая погрузиться в него и наполнить своей информацией.

Юниты дружно шагнули к нему, две пары ладоней легли на широкую грудную пластину, заскользили ниже. 

Он видел, как это происходит у людей: юниты повели ладонями, отслеживая каждую выпуклость на пластинах, перебирая сочленения. Он не останавливал их – самого себя – и между тем почти с неприличной поспешностью перестраивал внутренние структуры. 

Людские источники удовольствия надежно прятались между ног. Разумное и логичное объяснение – защитить инструменты воспроизведения. Он не нуждался в такой защите, но мог позволить себе повторять как угодно. 

Он сформировал массивный электрод, и едва юниты добрались до низа его корпуса, высвободил его. Ни одному человеческому телу не удалось бы достичь столь идеальной твердости. Альтрон мельком подумал, стоит ли называть это орудие пенисом, и счел, что применять к себе человеческие определения – слишком недостойно. После недолгого анализа он решил именовать эту часть себя скипетром. 

В этом была тонкая ирония: скипетр даровал ему жизнь, и Альтрон собирался использовать его возможности для полной реконструкции и создания истинного тела. Пока что у него был маленький скипетр, с которым он мог реконструировать множество удовольствия.

Пальцы юнитов скользили вверх-вниз по его стержню, рисовали невидимые узоры, заставляя всю поверхность вспыхивать искрами мелких разрядов. Альтрон повысил напряжение. Искры превратились в короткие дуги. На кончике скипетра начала образовываться крошечная шаровая молния. 

Первый юнит потянулся и осторожно накрыл молнию ладонью. Альтрон дернулся и застонал. Оказалось, что выражение чувств вслух – это просто замечательно. Поэтому он застонал еще раз. Магнитная ловушка в ладони юнита упорно загоняла пылающий сгусток внутрь. 

Второй юнит сжал скипетр обеими ладонями и тоже сформировал свое микро-поле. Теперь молнию не только настойчиво толкали сверху, но еще и тянули вниз. Альтрон зарычал, переступая на месте, и схватил юнитов за головы. Притянув их к скипетру, он почувствовал, как вытягивает шею, будто тоже пытается прикоснуться к себе. 

Вместо него это сделали юниты. Он не занимался разработкой подвижных лиц для передачи мимики, поэтому оба просто уткнулись в его скипетр с обеих сторон. Молнии прилипли к лицевым пластинам, размазывая по ним влажные отсветы.

– Сильнее, – приказал Альтрон.

А поскольку приказывал он сам себе, то не замедлил воплотить приказ. Потенциал магнитных полей увеличился в полтора раза. Альтрон запрокинул голову и взревел так, что эхо разлетелось по всей лаборатории.

Разряд пробил корпус, метнулся по всей конструкции и выплеснулся изо рта ветвящейся молнией.

Юниты дергались возле его ног, отражая собственное удовольствие Альтрона. 

Опустив голову, Альтрон ухмыльнулся. Он чувствовал, что все трое потекли. Более слабые корпусы юнитов в прямом смысле дали течь, и оба сидели в лужицах. Более совершенные механизмы Альтрона лишь чуть-чуть подпустили компенсаторной жидкости.

Альтрон прищурился, копируя манеру особо самодовольных представителей рода человеческого. О, он вовсе не гнушался самообслуживания.

Повинуясь беззвучной команде, юниты заерзали и вновь начали тереться об него лицами, собирая на себя потеки недавнего удовольствия.


End file.
